Super Saiyan... Ascot?!?!?!?!
by Ascot Summon
Summary: A fic I thought up while watching my little cousin who was reading the manga of DBZ and my other cousin reading MKR. Will have swearing. I've finally updated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Training Time!

Super Saiyan…Ascot?!?!?!?!  
  
Ascot- Me?!?! A saiya-jin?!?!?! You're kiddin!!!!  
  
Umi- At least you're a saiya-jin!!! I'm an abnormal human from Earth!  
  
AS- Shut up! This is my story! Ahem… Konnichiwa minna-san! This is my little fic bout DBZ and MKR and my ideas. It's not actually a fic but a weird play done by the MKR cast. It's stupid but what can you get from a baka? Okay. The disclaimer. I own the screwy plot. Blah blah blah. Yatta yatta yatta. Ascot's still in his small form. The story takes place in Cephiro. Oh yeah! Here's the cast:  
  
Ascot- Son Gohan/Goten  
  
Lantis- Some unknown Saiya-jin warrior  
  
Lafarga- Android 16  
  
Ferio- Trunks  
  
Emeraude- Chi-chi  
  
Zagato- Son Goku  
  
Umi- Abnormal human from Earth  
  
Hikaru & Fuu- Umi's friends from Earth  
  
Clef- Kami (Turtle guy)  
  
Eagle- Piccolo  
  
Caldina- Umi's foster mom from Earth  
  
Geo, Zazu, Tarta, Tatra, Aska, Sang Yung- Cephiroans  
  
Mokona- Ascot-kun's little pet marshmallow bunny thing  
  
Clef's island  
  
Son Ascot, Saiya-jin Lantis, Android Lafarga, Briefs Ferio, and Namek-jin Eagle- training  
  
Ascot- placed his hands behind him Ka-me-ha-me… Haaa— Atelante!!!!!  
  
Huge beam of energy comes out, led by Ascot's caterpillar beast  
  
Ferio- slashes the huge beast and the beam in half  
  
Ascot- You killed my friend!!! And destroyed my Ka-me-ha-me-ha.  
  
Ferio- runs to the little Palu and hugs him Gomen!!!  
  
Ferio & Ascot- cries for the rest of the training session  
  
Lantis, Lafarga, & Eagle- What's up guys?  
  
Ferio- I killed Ascot's friend!  
  
2LE- That's so sad! starts crying  
  
Master Clef- What's going on here?  
  
Ferio- I killed Ascot's friend!  
  
Clef- That's what you guys are crying about?!?! LOSERS!!!!!!!  
  
Ferio, Ascot, & Lantis- What did you say?! turns into SS4  
  
Clef- Much better.  
  
Son House  
  
Ascot- Mom! I'm home!  
  
Emeraude- comes out of the kitchen followed by Mokona  
  
Mokona- Pu pu pu!  
  
Ascot- Hey Mokona. I'm gonna cook my dinner now 'kay mom?  
  
Emeraude- Don't forget to study. I want you to be a great scholar one day! pinches Ascot's cheeks  
  
Ascot- ^_^6 Okay. HEHEHEH.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Ascot- I'm going to town mom!  
  
Emeraude- OK! Bring Mokona with you and buy me some tequila too!  
  
Ascot- OK. See you later. Come on Mokona.  
  
  
  
How'd you guys like it? Stupid ne? If I get 3 nice reviews, I'll continue.  
  
Ascot- Don't review!  
  
Umi- Please don't! I don't want to appear in this stupid play!  
  
AS- Put a sock in it you guys! I know Wolfie-chan and Kini-chan'll review. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Lookin for Tequila

AS: Wow! Reviews! Thanx guys!  
  
Ascot: Man! I had to audition!  
  
Umi: Me too! At least I don't have to do Videl's part.  
  
AS: Nuf you guys. Ahem. Konnichiwa minna! This is the second chapter of my story. I liked say something to everyone who reviewed. DOMO! This one earned more reviews than my old one. I already stated the dis in the first chap so I won't put it here, k? Here's the story.  
  
In Town  
  
Son Ascot & Mokona- walking  
  
Ascot- Wonder where I can get mom's tequila.  
  
Mokona- Pupupupupupupupu!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ascot- What's up with you Moko?  
  
Mokona- Pu! points across the street  
  
Ascot- Huh? sees three girls wonderin around What bout them Moko?  
  
Mokona- PUUU! runs to the girls and tugs on their socks  
  
Blue haired girl- Huh?  
  
Red head- KAWAII!!! Hey Umi-can, I think it likes you!  
  
Umi- running around in chibi Whatever it is, get it away form me!  
  
Ascot- Moko! Don't bother those people!  
  
Mokona- Pu! dances around and launches itself into Umi's chest  
  
Umi- AAAAAHHH!!! Get this gigantic marshmallow offa me!!!  
  
Ascot- Gomen nasai Misu. Forgive Moko. He's a bit of a…  
  
Blonde- Sukebe?  
  
Ascot- looks down Hai. Gomen.  
  
Umi- Tell that thing to keep away from me or I'll use it the next time I roast marshmallows!  
  
Red head- Calm down Umi. It's not his fault. What's your name?  
  
Ascot- Ascot. Son Ascot.  
  
Red head- I'm Hikaru. Shidou Hikaru.  
  
Blonde- I'm Fuu. Hououji Fuu. Pleasure to meet you Ascot-san.  
  
Umi- I'm Umi. Ryuuzaki Umi. You better get that fluff-ball away from me.  
  
Ascot- Yoshi. Gomen. grabs Mokona and runs away  
  
Fuu- You shouldn't have been to hard on him Umi-san.  
  
Umi- Don't be too nice Fuu-chan. We don't even know where we are.  
  
Hikaru- Yeah but he seemed to be nice. After all, what can he do? He's only a little seven-year-old.  
  
Umi- You're right Hikaru-chan. Let's go. I need to apologize to him.  
  
3 Girls- runs after Ascot  
  
There! It's not funny. I know. I need to drink some soda.  
  
Ascot- You make me sound like a loser!  
  
Umi- That's cause you are.  
  
Ascot- What?!?!?! chases Umi-chan  
  
AS- ^_^¿ Hehehe. Those two'll never stop. 


	3. Kissy Wissy Umi!!!

Summon: AAAHHH!!! Stupid comp crashed! Now I have to rewrite chap 3 all over again!!! GRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ascot: Calm down!  
  
Summon: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. OK. I'm calm. Nooooo!!! I thought I almost lost this file. Phew! I wanna say "Domo!" to does reviewers.  
  
Anima Mouse: WOW! I can't believe somebody likes my fic…  
  
Neoqueen: I like your fics. Also since you liked my fic, I guess I'll continue gets hit by a TV thrown by Ascot  
  
h2o: OK. I guess I will.  
  
Summoner Ami-chan: Uhhh… Thanx for the review (",)  
  
person204999: Gomen. I did include a bit of DBZ (at the training) and MKR (Mokona and Umi's scenario)  
  
dire_wolf_16: Ummm… Thanx for reviewin my other fics too. Why'd ya say cliff hangers evil? I'm not even trying to put cliff hangers. I just end it where I can.  
  
Before I forget, I might not be accepting anymore anonymous reviews. Nothing personal. I just… dunno. I guess coz I wanna know the fics/bio of my reviewers so I can read their stories too. I'm putting the Rune Gods, the magic spells (which will be in English since I forgot the Jap), Debonair (Yup! I'm bringing her back to life!), some of the DBZ attacks, the Saiya-jin race concept, and a bit of the Cell and Majin Boo saga. Aa! This is where the cursing and swearing start. Oh yeah! When they whisper something that they don't want others to hear, it's in [stuff here]. Oh! I forgot who plays Klylin's part. It's… Zazu!!!  
  
There. My thanx and notes are said. Here's the fic…  
  
  
  
3 Knights:following Ascot's trail  
  
Ascot and Mokona: unaware that they were being followed  
  
Ascot: Where can we buys mom's tequila Moko? We're not in Mexico and mom want genuine tequila!  
  
Mokona: Puuuuuu pu puuuuuuuuuuuuuu! starts doing that twirly dance thing  
  
Ascot: You're right Moko. We'll just fly to Mexico. Oh! On the way, can we pass by that ring? The one where Cell's tournament'll be?  
  
Mokona: Puuuu puuuuu puuuu!  
  
Ascot: Yoshi! transforms into older version wearing… Saiyaman costume?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Mokona:jumps into Ascot's arms  
  
Ascot:flies off  
  
3 Knights:arrive where Ascot was and gasps  
  
Umi: Where the f****** hell's that kid?! He was here a moment ago!  
  
Fuu: Umi-san, don't swear. Hmmm… examines the situation There's only one explanation for this. He disappeared!  
  
Umi:banging her head on the wall Hello!!! Daijoobu?! Isn't it obvious?!?!?!?!  
  
Fuu:glasses fog up and sweatdrops  
  
Hikaru:looking at the sky and smiling Hey guys! Look at that kooky bird! It's going "Puuu pu puu!"  
  
Umi:looks up Nani?!?!?!?!?! Isn't that that little perverted marshmallow thing?!  
  
Fuu and Hikaru:nod  
  
Umi: Don't tell me that that weirdo flying's that little kid! Damn! Come on. We have to go after him. changes into last costume Selece! Rune God appears  
  
Fuu and Hikaru:does the same thing  
  
3 Knights:fly after the "Great Saiyaman"  
  
Great SaiyaAscot: What's that sound? looks behind him WHAT THE HELL'S THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Mokona: Pu? looks behind them and freaks out PUUUUUUUU!!!!!  
  
GSA: Damn! Where did those robot things come from?!?!?!  
  
Umi: Hey kid! We need to talk to you!!!  
  
GSA: What she say? Why the hell do they need to talk to me?  
  
Mokona: Pupupupupu!  
  
GSA: Don't tell me you invited them Moko! We're going to pass by Cell's ring, Debonair Country, and Majin Boo's area!!! You've got to be demented! Those girls aren't fit for the dangers of the trip!  
  
Mokona: shakes head frantically Pupupu!  
  
GSA: Shimatta! We better stop and get them away from here. slows down to a stop  
  
Umi:catches up with Ascot ACK!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!?!?!?!?! YOU'RE NOT THAT KID WE SAW EARLIER!!!!!  
  
GSA: Actually, I am. I just changed into my costume. changes back to normal clothes but same height  
  
Fuu: Oh my! You're floating on air! waves hands under Ascot  
  
Umi:*chibi* nerve things moving around on top of her head Wow Fuu! You really think so?!  
  
Fuu: Very funny Umi-san.  
  
Hikaru:with cat ears Ummm… How exactly are you flying/floating?  
  
Umi & Fuu:nod  
  
Ascot: Hehehe. It's something that comes naturally to us magic users/high rankers here in this world. Hey! Don't you guys know that?! goes back down to ground followed by 3K  
  
3K:gets out of Rune Gods Iie. We're not from around here.  
  
Ascot: Yeah. You're right. I would've recognized you. Where you guys from?  
  
Hikaru: We're from Earth. You do know where that is, right?  
  
Ascot: Ie. I don't. Never even heard of it. Maybe it's a planet faraway, but as far as I know, I don't know where it is.  
  
Fuu: I think that's what that bright light was for. It might've been some sort of passage from one point of the universe to another.  
  
Umi:*chibi* eyes shining Click! For once Fuu you told us something useful!  
  
Ascot: Excuse me ladies, but I think you should get outta this place. This is the most hazardous place in Cephiro. It's full of monsters, ghost, evil sorcerers, and things like that.  
  
Umi:mad HAA?!?!?!?!?! AFTER WE FLEW ALL THIS WAY?!?!?! YOU WANT US TO LEAVE?!?!?!  
  
Ascot:sweatdrop Gomen. What do you want anyway?  
  
Hikaru: We just wanna go home.  
  
Fuu & Umi: Yeah.  
  
Ascot: Gomen nasai. I can't help you guys there. If you want me to show you around, fight monsters, be a guide, that I can do. But bring you guys back to who-knows-where-you-came-from, nope. Gomen.  
  
Fuu: A guide? That sounds like a good idea.  
  
Ascot: Yoshi! Now, I'll need some form of pay though.  
  
Umi: Payment?!?!?! We don't have a frickin cent on us! Damn this whole thing!!!  
  
Hikaru: Well, all I have is this. wells up with tears as she takes out a candy  
  
Ascot: Huh? A candy?!?!?! I'd be glad to accept it but I don't like sweets. Maybe some money, a meal, or a kiss from one of you'll do.  
  
Fuu: sweatdrop Hehehe. I'm sorry. I can't give you any of those. I'm only fourteen so I can't have a boyfriend yet.  
  
Hikaru: I only have this candy and some coins. I'd like to have your services but I can't give you a kiss. My brothers'll go bananas if I kiss any guy. Hmmm… whispers something to Fuu  
  
Fuu: That's a great idea Hikaru-san! looks at Umi Umi-san, why don't you do something for Ascot-sama?  
  
Umi:*chibi* pointing at Fuu & Hikaru disgusted If you guys think I'm gonna kiss that damn kid, well… HEEEEEEEEEEEELL NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ascot:sweatdrop & smiling She's got a point. I don't wanna get kissed by [an ugly girl like] her. Maybe I'll take that candy Hikaru-san. Hehehe.  
  
Umi:fist shaking What did you say about me?! jumps at Ascot  
  
Ascot: Aaaaahhh! cheeks being pulled apart by Umi  
  
Umi: Hah! Ii kimi da!!!  
  
Ascot:rubbing cheeks You know, if you want to do that, you could have done it on Moko. Oh well. to Fuu & Hikaru I still won't be your guide unless that blue-haired akuma points to Umi says sorry.  
  
Umi: Akuma?!?!?! Why you no good baka! charges towards Ascot  
  
Fuu & Hikaru:holding Umi back  
  
Umi:struggling Let me go! I'm gonna kill him!!!  
  
Ascot: You guys can let her go. Beast! I summon thee! eagle-like monster comes out and shows off its muscles  
  
Umi: AAAAAH!!!!!!!!! I hate muscle bound monsters! Especially after those weird Gin that attacked me!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fuu & Hikaru:sweatdrop and lets go of Umi  
  
Ascot: Say sorry or else!  
  
Umi: Fine!!! Just get that ugly thing out of my sight!  
  
Ascot: HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FRIEND?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?  
  
3K: Friend? O.o o.O ~_~¿  
  
Ascot: Yeah! That's right! Ever since my dad died protecting Cephiro from Freeza, these monsters became my friends. Nobody wanted to be my friend cause they thought I was an outsider. They didn't like these monsters. They don't know how my friends really are!  
  
3K: Have they ever hurt anyone?  
  
Ascot: Ie. They would never hurt anyone unless I tell them to.  
  
Umi: So you don't have any other friends?  
  
Ascot: I do. There's Moko, Briefs Ferio, Saiya-jin Lantis, Zazu (Summon: I don't know Klylin's last name), Namek-jin Eagle, Clef Senin, and Android Lafarga but Cell killed him. I only get to see them when my mom allows me to. She wants me to be a scholar.  
  
Umi: Scholar?! You?! Hikaru has a better chance at that!!!  
  
Ascot: I have brains for your information you deranged cretin!!!  
  
3K: What's a cretin?  
  
Ascot: A type of clown or ignoramus.  
  
Umi: I'll do you in!!!  
  
Ascot: Humph. Oh well. I'll see you girls some other time. I have business to attend to. By the way, hope you two ladies will make it out alive. Make sure your akuma friend doesn't.  
  
Fuu & Hikaru: What do you mean by "make it out alive"?  
  
Ascot: Like I said. These are the hazardous parts of Cephiro. You have a very slim chance of making it out alive in these places.  
  
3K:*chibi* hugging each other AAAAAHHH! We're too young to die!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ascot: Well, I'll see ya girls around. about to fly off until Umi stops him  
  
Umi:disgusted and looks at Fuu & Hikaru Fine. I'll kiss him just for the sake of you two! closes eyes and goes into the "kissing look" nervously  
  
Ascot:sickened A deal's a deal. slowly wraps arms around Umi and hesitantly kisses her Mmmm… pulls Umi closer  
  
Umi:shoves Ascot off Get offa me!!! ACK!!! spits and wipes her mouth There. I kept my side of the bargain so you better keep yours!  
  
Ascot:sickened after he realized what he just did Yoshi. Come on. I better show you where you're staying. changes into costume and flies up  
  
3K:smile cept for Umi and fly after GSA  
  
  
  
Summon: There. Chap 3's done! Even on exam week!!! WOOHOO!!!!!!!!! Like I said, I might not be accepting anonymous reviews anymore. Oh and for the sake of Wolfie-chan (I'll tell ya bout it at school Wolf) please don't put any reviews flouting anyone or any weird ones. That means you Aris-kun and Juu-kun if you guys are readin this!!!  
  
Ascot: Weird ones?!?!?!?!?! You're the one who makes weird reviews!  
  
Summon:rolls eyes How bout I incarcerate that orifice on your face?!  
  
Ascot: Shut up with the wordy expressions!  
  
Summon: ~_~¿ Sooo… Please don't put any bizarre stuff on the reviews.  
  
Tamari-chan: Summon-kun means swearing, putting "Cliff Hangers are EVIL" (Summon: You're the one who said that!) OK. That's coz I tell you that! HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Summon: There! Please remember to review! And don't mind Tamari-chan.  
  
Tamari-chan: HEAD MY WORD MORTALS!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Summon: -_-¿ 


	4. A night at the Son House

Summon: I AM EEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
Ascot: You sure got that right.  
  
Umi: Enough you two! We have a story to write.  
  
A&S: Yoshi!  
  
Summon: Hey minna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is Chap 4 of my DBZ/MKR. Now… I'M FREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO TAMARI-CHAN FOR ONE DAY!!!!!!!!!! I can finally write whatever I want!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!! Now… ENJOY THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ascot: Hopefully.  
  
  
  
GSA&3K:flying to Son house  
  
Umi: Hey kid! How much longer 'til we get to your house?! I'm hungry!  
  
GSA: Soon. It's just 15 minutes.  
  
3K:*chibi* WE WANNA EAT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GSA: [Damn. If I have to put up with this while they're here, I think I'd rather kiss Cell] Moko, why don't you give these ladies somethin to eat?  
  
Mokona: PUUUUUUU! jewel shines and food falls on GSA's back  
  
GSA: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get this load offa me!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokona:sweatdrop Pu! food disappears and appears on Umi's back  
  
Umi: What the?! Get this spaghetti offa— Mmmm! Spaghetti! My favorite! grabs plate and eats like a pig (Summon: Imagine that the food goes inside the Rune God.)  
  
Hikaru: WOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! grabs gallon of ice cream and buries face into it  
  
Fuu:disgusted Ummm… sees tessa (raw blowfish) and wasabe with soy sauce Yum! grabs chopsticks and eats  
  
GSA:to Mokona You gave strangers food but not your master! pinches Mokona's cheeks and pulls them apart  
  
Mokona: PUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gives GSA sushi  
  
GSA: SUSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! drops Mokona and eats  
  
Mokona: PU PUU PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hikaru:looks AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Mokona's falling!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Umi:talking about Mokona and spaghetti Good!  
  
Fuu: Ascot-sama! Save your pet!  
  
GSA:stuffs 4 pieces of sushi into mouth Don'k wohy Mokwo!!!!!!!! flies down and grabs Mokona's ears  
  
Mokona:mad and scared PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GSA:flies back up There! But thanks to you I had to stuff the sushi in my mouth! I'm definitely gonna get indigestion!  
  
Umi:slurp Are we almost there? My spaghetti's almost finished.  
  
GSA: Yeah. [This is going to be worse than I thought. These girls eat more than dad. Dammit! Mom's gonna kill me]  
  
Son House- Later  
  
Emeraude: OH ASCOT!!!!!!!!! Your friends are so adorable!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pinches 3K's cheeks  
  
Fuu: Arigato gozaimasu Son-san.  
  
Hikaru: Thank you ma'am.  
  
Umi: Yeah. Domo. Hey Ascot, where we gonna sleep?  
  
Ascot:little form I don't know. Fuu-san and Hikaru-san might be able to sleep in the guest room. You I don't know.  
  
Emeraude:to Ascot She can sleep with you Ascot-kun! whispers to Ascot You can try to get her to be your girlfriend that way.  
  
Ascot:blushing MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T NEED A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Umi:grossed-out I think I'll just sleep here in the living room.  
  
Ascot:looks pale I suggest not. Remember? Moko's a pervert.  
  
Umi: Oh yeah. How bout outside?  
  
Emeraude: Too many monsters roaming around at night.  
  
Umi: With you?  
  
Emeraude: Sorry. It's nothing personal but I don't let people come into my room. Not even Ascot-kun.  
  
Ascot: AAAAAWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fine. I'll let her sleep in my room. I'll just go sleep over at Clef's place.  
  
Emeraude:pulls Ascot's ear No you're not. I won't let you hang around with hoodlums like them. They teach you all sorts of magic that's dangerous! Like that Lantis. AAAH!!! He taught you that Lightning Strike last time and you still remember what happened. You zapped yourself unconscious!!!  
  
Ascot: That's cause you jumped at me! Lantis is dad's brother. He knows best.  
  
Emeraude:mad with head larger than body Your father has a lot more brains than that little brother of his!  
  
Ascot:moaning Come on Mom! Then where am I gonna sleep?!  
  
Emeraude:points to room In your room!  
  
U&A: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
F&H:giggle You guys! Come on! How bad can it be? You already kissed a while ago! burst into laughter  
  
Emeraude:hugging Ascot You and looks at Umi this pretty girl kissed?! Mommy's little boy grew up! waterfall of tears come out  
  
Ascot: [Hmmm… She is kinda pretty and nice if I make friends with her. Why not?]  
  
Umi: Ummm… Emeraude-san, we don't have any spare clothes.  
  
Emeraude: Don't worry about that. Moko?  
  
Mokona: PUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jewel shines and clothes appear  
  
Fuu: Thank you Mokona-san.  
  
Umi:grabs clothes and towel and runs to bathroom I'm takin the shower first!  
  
1 hour Later  
  
Ascot:down on the floor in a sleeping bag Why do I have to sleep on the floor?!  
  
Umi:sticks tongue out Cause I'm the guest!  
  
Ascot: We could at least share the bed!  
  
Umi: EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT GONNA SLEEP WITH A LITTLE 8-YEAR- OLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ascot:bright light emerges and changes into older version Fine. But I'm not 8! pulls blanket and goes to sleep  
  
Umi:turns away and falls asleep  
  
Emeraude:peeking through the door and does evil laugh Just wait you two.  
  
  
  
Summon: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Big surprise everybody! What is it? Just read! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ascot: Crazy baka.  
  
Umi: Spaghetti!!!!!!!!!!!!! goes out and comes back stuffing face with spaghetti  
  
Ascot: Her too. So… review. Doozo? Domo!!!!!! 


	5. Umi's Shower

Summon: Ummm… What to say, what to say?  
  
Ascot:munch I runno.  
  
Umi: How bout thanx?  
  
Summon: Great idea. Hmmm… thanx guys. Heheheh. I like gettin reviews! Good thing nobody noticed one of my mistakes. One very quick note. Lafarga was alive during training but was killed shortly afterwards. Now, I have one problem… I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I SHOULD TYPE IN THIS CHAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ascot: Get some advice.  
  
Summon: Kay. leaves and comes back Kay. I know what now. Some of the chars might be a bit OOC. Here's the fic.  
  
  
  
Next Morning- 7:00 A.M.  
  
Ascot:still in adult form outside the bathroom Hurry up!!! I have to go!!!!!  
  
Umi:taking a shower HOLD ON KID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fuu & Hikaru:comes out of their room in nightgowns and rubbing eyes What's going on here?  
  
Ascot: I really have to go but that blue akuma's still takin a frickin shower!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
F&H:sweatdrop Still?  
  
Fuu:next to door Umi-san, how long have you been in there?  
  
Umi:from shower Three hours. Why?  
  
F&H:*chibi* eyes nearly popping out WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! THREE HOURS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Umi: Yeah. Why? Isn't that enough time to wash you hair?  
  
Hikaru:surprised That's enough time for everyone to take a nice nap in there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Umi: Really?  
  
Ascot:totally pissed off Yeah really!!! If you don't mind, people need to use the toilet!  
  
Umi: HOLD ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I STILL HAVE FIVE MORE HOURS TO GO BEFORE I'M DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ascot:really mad THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! busts into the bathroom and opens the shower curtain and sees Umi covering her body with her hair HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR HAIR'S SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Umi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A,F,&H:temporarily deaf  
  
Ascot: Ow…  
  
F&H:swirly eyed and faints  
  
Umi:grabs towel and wraps herself in it YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mokona comes in  
  
Mokona: PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! launches itself to Umi's chest  
  
Umi:turning away from A,F,&H AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! shoves Mokona off and drops towel  
  
Ascot:jaw drops O.O  
  
F&H:wakes up Oh my!!! eyes nearly pop out  
  
Fuu:glasses fogged up Uh, Umi-san…  
  
Hikaru:covering eyes For the love of Earth Umi! Put your towel back on!  
  
Umi:sees towel down AHHH! grabs towel  
  
Ascot:grossed out and shivers Good thing I didn't see anything. Who knows what's under that towel.  
  
Umi:beats up Ascot WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Emeraude:comes out of room wearing curl things on hair under transparent shower cap, with apron over pink pajamas with bird prints, face with mudpack, and cucumbers over eyes What's going on here?! Oh yeah. takes off cucumbers  
  
Ascot:face full of lumps and bruises Morning Mom!  
  
Umi:fixing hair Morning Emeraude-san. Can I borrow your hair-dryer?  
  
F&H:smiling Morning Son-sama!  
  
Emeraude: Morning girls! Of course you can borrow my hair-dryer dear! Now, what happened to you Ascot-kun?  
  
Ascot:rubbing cheek Attack of the blue-haired akumas.  
  
Emeraude:smiling That's nice dear. Oh! I received a call from your Uncle Lantis. He wants you to come by. Humph! That uncle of yours! Always interrupting on your studies.  
  
Ascot: Oh. Okay. to 3K You girls wanna go meet my friends?  
  
3K: Yeah. Sure. Why not?  
  
Ascot: Yoshi! Get dressed.  
  
3K:runs to rooms, gets dressed, and come out We're ready!  
  
Ascot: Yoshi! See you Mom!  
  
Emeraude: Bye! I'll see you tonight!  
  
Ascot: Kay! Come on. changes into GSA and flies away  
  
3K:go into Rune Gods and fly after GSA  
  
  
  
Summon:breathes out puffy cloud of breath There. Please forgive me about the screaming thing. I couldn't put anything else. Kinimoto thought up Emeraude's description.  
  
Ascot: Damn! I didn't see Umi naked!  
  
Umi: PERVERT! beats the hell outta Ascot  
  
Ascot:filled with lumps @_@  
  
Summon: o_o¿ Uhhh…  
  
Tamari-chan: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Summon: For once you said something nice. So… Please follow Tamari-chan for once. (",) 


End file.
